


a cart full of love

by calumhood (sneaks)



Series: soft!luke wednesdays [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Shopping Trip, reader is unaware of luke's antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: luke sneaks some of your favorite snacks into the cart during your shopping trip.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & You, Luke Hemmings/You, luke hemmings & gender neutral reader, luke hemmings/gender neutral reader
Series: soft!luke wednesdays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753939
Kudos: 6





	a cart full of love

“Luke?” You ask, staring down at the jar of peanut butter in each of your hands, “Do you want to try this new peanut butter?”

Luke hides the package of your favorite candy behind his back, glancing at you with bright blue eyes, “Hm? Whatever you want, baby.”

You huff, gaze unwavering, not noticing as Luke buries the baggie beneath a few other items in your cart along with another one of your favorite sweets. You finally decide on not making a decision, placing both jars into the basket. Knowing how fast the two of you go through peanut butter, two jars might not be enough. The thought of buying three or more doesn’t cross your mind, thoughts focused on buying everything you needed for a special recipe you were going to make to celebrate Luke and the boys finishing the album. You glance down at your paper list, making sense of the scribbles there as you head for the next aisle. Luke grabs a bar of chocolate off the shelf, tossing it into the cart when you turn to look at an endcap display.

Luke continues to secretly place things in the basket, a secret smile on his face as you diligently comb through your shopping list, mentally checking every item off as you drop them into the cart. The two of you breeze through checkout, you still unbeknownst to the extra items Luke added during your trip.

“Luke!” You yell into the empty expanse of your house, staring down at the food sitting on the island before you with a confused look on your face.

He joins you in the kitchen, “What’s up, baby?”

“I don’t remember buying all of this stuff…” You tell him, mouth twisting into a frown, a sight he never likes to see, “Did I buy this stuff?” You question, honestly unable to remember what you bought at the store earlier that day due to your persistent concentration on the recipe’s ingredients.

Luke brings a hand up to his face, scratching a bit at the stubble growing on his face, “Well… No. I snuck these in the cart while you weren’t looking,” His hand moves to the back of his neck, rubbing his skin somewhat nervously, “Just thought you could use a little pick me up after the hard week at work you had.”

His simple gesture is enough to bring tears to your eyes, “Luke…” You sigh, eyes brimming with tears, those three words sitting on the tip of your tongue, threatening to spill over without warning.

“Don’t cry, baby!” He cradles your face between his palms, shushing you gently and rubbing your cheek with his thumb, “Don’t cry, honey.”

“I just… I love you, Luke.” There they are, those three important words, lying out for him to either return or deny.

Luke’s voice catches in his throat, nerves and excitement overwhelming his senses. “I,” He pauses, collecting himself, before replying with equal parts love and thoughts of the incredible possibilities for your future together, the sincerity dripping off his tongue, “I love you too, baby.”


End file.
